Inuyasha is a pokemon?
by Kennan
Summary: An InuyashaPokemon story. Inuyasha and his friends are attacked. Inuyasha gets transported into the pokemon world. Oak says he will transport Inuyasha back if he does him a favor first. A comedy story for the most part.
1. Into the Pokemon world

Ok now for the disclaimer, I don't own Inuyasha or Pokemon if I did I would be making new episodes of them not writing a fanfic.

Shippo yawned and peeked out from behind Kagome's hair. "Inuyasha, we've collected almost all of the Shikon Jewel Shards, let's go back to Kaede's home and rest" The Kitsune said.

"No way! If we've almost collected them all Naraku bound to show up soon! Then I can finally take revenge for Kikyo and for what he did to me! If you want to rest so much you should just leave!"

Kagome looked sad for a moment, Inuyasha still cares about Kikyo. I wonder how he feels about me, Kagome thought to herself. "Kogome." She heard Shippo's voice and smiled, "Yes Shippo?"

"Inuyasha is being mean again, tell him we should go back to Kaede's." Shippo stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha.

"Why you!" Inuyasha would have hit him but he jumped back behind Kagome's hair.

"Actually I think we could all use some rest", Kagome said. She smiled sweetly, "please Inuyasha."

I can't say no to her when she smiles like that, he thought to himself. "Keh", which was what he usual says when he means yes. They stopped walking when they heard a slap and a thud behind them.

"Hentai, Lecher!" They heard Sango yell behind them. Miroku had been groping her as usual.

"It was worth the pain, Miroku whispered to Inuyasha." Inuyasha wasn't paying much attention to Miroku; he could smell his brother Sesshomaru's sent nearby.

Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha was nearby but that was not his concern this day. Naraku had given two Jewel Shards to a demon that was causing trouble in Sesshomaru's lands. The demon was supposedly able to summon demons to do his bidding. "Jaken, are you sure that this is where the demon was last seen?"

"Yes, my lord."

Inuyasha and the others were almost to Keade's home in the village when Kagome detected a Shikon Jewel Shard.

"Inuyasha there is a Shard nearby!"

"Which way!"

"It's coming this way, it has two Shards!"

Sango got on to Kirara's back and drew her sword, Miroku got his staff, and Kogome drew her bow and strung an arrow. The demon was very short only about three feet tall it had a flute in its hands and it's skin was a blue and green color. Kagome saw that the Jewel Shards were not inside the demon, but inside its flute.

It started to play a haunting melody on its flute and hundreds of demons started to appear.

"I'll suck them in with my wind tunnel!" Miroku stuck his hand out and was about to take the prayer beads off.

"Wait Miroku, Shippo yelled." Shippo threw a rock into the trees. Bees started to fly out of the trees.

"Naraku's poisonous insects!" Miroku wrapped the beads back around his hand.

Kirara flew into the air and Sango slayed a few of the demons. "Iron reaver soul sealer!" Inuyasha yelled and slayed many of the demons with his claws. But the small demon just kept on making more of them. Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku were having trouble defending themselves so Sango and Kirara had to help them. Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga from its sheath and used the Wind Scar to destroy almost all of the demons but the one with the flute created a barrier around itself for protection.

"I'll finish it, yelled Inuyasha!" He dove at it and was about to cut it in half whit the Tetsusaiga when it jumped to the side.

"You fool!" it yelled. Then shot out a bright light that knocked Inuyasha out. Kagome yelling his name was the last thing he heard.

:Somewhere near Pallet town:

Two pokemon trainers were out in the woods trying to catch pokemon. When they saw Inuyasha laying in the middle of a field.

"What kind of pokemon is this, what strange ears, is that a sword it has!"

"I don't know it looks injured, let's take it to professor Oak."


	2. The job

Inuyasha opened his eyes and found himself in some kind of hospital, like the ones from Kagome's time. Where am I, he thought? Inuyasha stood up and walked out of the room. He saw an older man with white hair looking at a strange red creature with a long tale that had a small fire on the tip of it. The older man turned around and looked at Inuyasha.

"Hello, I am Professor Oak, people call me the pokemon professor. I can tell that you're not a pokemon, what is your name?"

"Inuyasha. What's a pokemon anyway? Inuyasha asked looking confused.

"This world is inhabited by creatures called pokemon. Some people have them as pets while others train them to fight. They are caught in devices called Pokeballs. I study pokemon as a profession and made a device called a Pokedex that stores information about pokemon I am trying to get information on every pokemon on Earth."

I have to get out of this strange world and help Kagome and the others. "Are there any old wells around here?"

"Yes, there is one around here."

"Where is it!"

"I can see that it's important but before I tell you I need you to do me a favor. I'm the only one who knows about the well it lies deep in a forest."

"Dammit! What do you want me to do?" Inuyasha would have killed him but he couldn't just search for the well alone and he had to get back soon.

"A group called Team Rocket have challenged a few trainers to a pokemon battle at the Indigo Plateau. They steal items and pokemon. The trainers that were invited have the best-trained pokemon in the world. The winner keeps the loser's pokemon, therefore we can't lose to them. So I want you to go with one of the trainers that will challenge them. Three of them are here now to meet you.

A young boy walked into the room he was followed by girl and guy. "This is Ash, Brock, and Misty". Professor Oak said to Inuyasha.

"Nice to meet you, Ash said. I'm going to be the greatest pokemon trainer EVER! Look at my badges I have 8 badges!"

"Shut up Ash, you don't even have enough money to buy me a new bike, Misty yelled!"

Brock looked at Inuyasha, "It may not seem like it but they really are in love."

Reminds me of Kagome and me Inuyasha thought. But she doesn't love me, why would she? After how I usually treat her. She probably still thinks that I just think of her as a Shard detector. Do I really love Kagome, and what about Kikyo do I still love her? Even if I do she's dead.

"So do you agree to do this?"

"Alright, but you better not be lying about the well! Who's going to be my trainer anyway?"

"I will he's cute, yelled Misty."

"No, I will, yelled Brock. But not because I'm having no luck with woman and am thinking about becoming gay."

"There's only one way to settle this Ash said, while drawing a revolver. Russian Roulette two bullets last trainer standing wins."

Brock put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. Click! Next Ash put the gun to his head, then misty, and then Brock again. Brock pulled the trigger. BLAM! He screamed.

"Ash…this is a cap gun, Brock said after he realized that he was still alive.

"What you thought that I carry a real gun around? If I did I would have shot team rocket a long time ago. I was hoping that you two would just give up."

"Who do you want to work with Inuyasha?" asked Oak.

"I'll take the punk with the badges I guess," Inuyasha answered.

"Alright, I am going to be your trainer, Ash said. Trainers are supposed to give commands to their pokemon when they are in battle."

"I can't believe that I'm going to do this."

Inuyasha spent some time going over things that he could do with the Tetsusaiga and his claws because according to them he could only do what Ash told him to do in battle. Ash told him that he could only say his name while talking to other people so that they would think that he was a pokemon. As they were talking Brock was spending his time chasing after woman. Brock is kind of like Miroku, Inuyasha thought. They were about to leave when they saw two people and a pokemon in front of them. Each had a large R on their shirt. It was Jessie, James, and Meowth!


	3. What are your moves again?

I could probably update more now I was working on my Lord of the Rings one-shot, The Breached Wall.

"Inu, inu, inu?" Inuyasha asked while drawing his sword. He also remembered to only say his name.

"Part of Team Rocket and they are, this is a good time for me to see some of your moves." Ash said.

"Wait we haven't said our motto yet!" Jessie and James yelled.

"Don't! Brock yelled angrily!"

But it was too late they had already started, Inuyasha didn't even hear the whole thing but he had heard more than enough already.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs. INUYASHA! He killed Jessie, James, and Meowth with the wind scar. Their bodies went flying into the air then were vaporized by the blast.

"Wow, I wish we could have done that before, Ash said."

"They've blasted off for the last freaking time!" Misty added.

"So where do we go now?"

"First we have to go to Viridian City then we can get to the Indigo Plateau, Brock explained."

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha went over his moves again with Ash for an hour. While Misty kept staring at Inuyasha mesmerized. She kept trying to touch his ears and asking how he got his hair like that. Brock just chased ever girl he saw around.

"Ok, I think I got it now." Ash said.

"Inu." Inuyasha said pushing Misty away from him.

A beam came out of one of Misty's pokeballs and Psyduck appeared.

"Psyduck?" It said sounding confused. Then started to walk over to Inuyasha.

"Psyduck you stupid pokemon, get back here!" Misty yelled.

It started running around Inuyasha. Inuyasha got mad and hit it.

"Don't do that!" Ash yelled but it was too late.

Psyduck started shaking then used amnesia on Ash. Misty got it back into its pokeball after chasing it for ten minuets.

"Well let's get going." Brock said.

"Wait, Inuyasha, what are your moves again?" Ash asked confused.

"NOOOOO!" Inuyasha yelled!

Inuyasha went over his moves with Ash again. While Misty continued to bother Inuyasha and Brock continued to chase after women, and get beat up by them in the process. They told Inuyasha that he could talk but to just say Inuyasha when they got to the Indigo Plateau.

"Ok I got it….again." Ash said.

"Great than let's get going." They started walking towards Viridian City. With Brock crawling behind them. He couldn't walk because all the woman in the town had gathered together and beat him up. Maybe I should become gay and Inuyasha does kind of look like a girl with that hair. Brock thought.

"Why is Brock looking at me like that?" Inuyasha asked.

As they were on the road to Viridian City, a large Onix appeared! "Inuyasha use the Iron reaver soul sealer!" Ash yelled.

Inuyasha did but his claws had no affect. Onix spun around and knocked Inuyasha away from it then rammed him into a wall. Inuyasha recovered quickly. "Use the Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga and slashed at Onix, but he couldn't find a weak spot so it didn't hurt him. The Onix crashed into Inuyasha again this time knocking him out.

"Don't worry I'll call Starmie!" Misty said. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't which pokeball it's in."

"How did you always know before?"

"How have we always known which pokeball all of are pokemon were in before? All these years we always choose the right ball, how do we know, we don't keep them organized or anything?"

"Luck I guess." Brock answered. "Maybe we should label them."

"I found it." Misty threw the pokeball and out came…..Psyduck. "Oooops wrong pokeball."

Onix spun around and knocked the trainers and Psyduck over. Psyduck started shaking again and used amnesia on Ash. "Psyduck you stupid pokemon, attack Onix!" Psyduck sighed and fell asleep. Just as Onix was about to attack again a young boy walked behind it and shot it with a watergun then left. The Onix ran away.

"Well that was stupid, if this was a story something like that would only happen when the writer is out of ideas. Well, let's get going." Inuyasha said.

"Wait!" Ash yelled. "What are your moves again?"

Translations for what Inuyasha says-

Inu, inu, inu Who are they, they look stupid.

Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha! O my god, shut the hell up!

Inuyasha! Wind Scar!

Inuyasha, Inuyasha. Ok….lecherous idiot.

Inu. Thank god.

In No, not again!

NOOOOO NOOOOO

I'm running out of ideas, send me an e-mail if you have something that you want Inuyasha to do while he is in the pokemon world. Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad that you like it so far.


	4. Ideas?

Thank you for the idea Demon(Mediminer) I'll make Inuyasha go into a pokeball sometime in the story. If anyone has anything that you want to see happen to Inuyasha while he's in the pokemon write a review and tell me. Next chapter might take awhile unless I get some new ideas. I'm also going to start writing another one-shot for the Lord of he rings Amon Hen.  
  
k_g (mediminer)- Well I check every chapter with my spell check and it usually makes it worse. It leaves words that don't make sense and it always wants me to use the wrong words. For example if I write, Where are you? It wants me to write, Where is you? Just now it wanted me to take out the word it in the last sentence and make it are, a lowercase are.  
  
Sailor Star Moon(Medimainer)- I don't know why he would go into a pokeball I don't really no much about pokemon anymore. But because this story (at least the parts were he is in the pokemon world) is for humor it doesn't really matter. Whatever is funny!  
  
Washu888(Mediminer)- Yeah I could probably do that. 


	5. A TV show!

Sorry that this has taken so long to update. I wanted to finish my Lord of the Rings and Deus Ex story first. And I rented Splinter Cell 2 and played that for six days.

Inuyasha finally got Ash to remember his moves. But as they were on their way to Viridian City they passed two men having a Pokemon battle. One of the pokeballs was thrown and it bounced off a tree. The trainer ducked under it and the pokeball hit Ash. "What were your moves again?" Ash asked Inuyasha while rubbing his head. Inuyasha angrily turned towards the two trainers.

"Not again, I'm sick of reminding him! Wind Scar!" He swung the Tetsusaiga and killed the two trainers.

"I actually remembered your moves, I just wanted to see that move again." Ash said.

"Ash, he just killed two people!" Brock yelled.

"They made me mad and know there are even less trainers in the world. Now I'm even closer to be the greatest Pokemon trainer EVER!" He started laughing maniacally.

:Twenty minuets later:

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAH!" Ash continued to laugh as they walked towards Viridian City.

"Ash do you even know what way Viridian City is?" Brock asked.

"No, I thought you did."

"But you're the one in the lead!"

"I am, I thought I was in the back."

"If you were in the back then you would have been walking away from us!"

"Really? Oh yeah, I would be. Well I wouldn't have to pay for a new bike for Misty then.

"Don't you have a map!"

"No, I thought you did!"

"That's right, I do." Brock opened his backpack and searched it. "Looks like I lost it. Wait, I know where it is." Just then Psyduck appeared and used amnesia on Brock then went back into its pokeball. "Where am I?"

"What do you mean you wouldn't have to pay me back for my bike Ash! You have to pay for two bikes anyway Ash!" Misty yelled.

"Two bikes?" Inuyasha asked.

A woman stepped put from behind a large camera and looked at Inuyasha. "Don't you remember way back in episode 523,578,854. They each got a reward of $5,000 for fighting Team Rocket. Ash invested it into his fan club, although he is the only member. Brock spent it on dates with woman but when the money left him so did they. Misty spent half on a new bike, which Ash destroyed when he was laughing about being the greatest Pokemon trainer."

"Greatest Pokemon trainer EVER!" Ass, I mean Ash, yelled to the camerawoman.

"Right, whatever. Misty spent the other half on a new pokeball that was supposed to keep Psyduck in it; it didn't work."

"I never noticed the camera crew before." Brock said. "I always thought it was just woman following me."

"You know I'm a woman too why don't you ever pay attention to me!" Misty yelled.

"You're a girl! I never noticed before."

"The cameracrew have been following us for 7 years Brock!" Ash yelled.

"I've been wandering where that annoying, I'm on the Road to Viridian City song was coming from. And why there was a commercial every time something good happened." Inuyasha said while looking angrily at the cameracrew.

"Commercial time!" Someone yelled.

"Who's that Pokemon!" A loud voice said. A picture of Psyduck appeared.

A man then went on and on about a new tool to hammer nails in. "How much would you pay for this $9,000. $7,000. Well were giving it to you for just 97 easy payments of $19.95! That's right just 19.95. $12 for shipping and handling! Order yours today!"

A woman then talked about a new medicine for something that nobody has ever heard of and can care less about. "So take these today. Some side effects may occur. Fingers bleeding, severe stomachache, heart attacks, cancer, stroke, vomiting, loss of appetite, and in some cases immediate death. Do not take if you are pregnant or may become pregnant."

"Who's that Pokemon? It's Psyduck. Come on, any idiot can get these damn things! What? We're still on the air, oops. Now back to the show!"

They continued walking and kept on hearing the music over and over again. "I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE! TETSUSAIGA!" Inuyasha killed all the camera crew in one slash.

:At some little boy's house:

"YES! Finally new episodes of Pokemon!" A young boy watched the TV anxiously.

"Pokemon has been canceled, after 936,455,764 episodes. In my opinion I'm glad they took this crappy show off the air. Nobody even likes it anymore. The camera crew was found dead just outside of Viridian City. Whoever killed them I would like to give this message, I thank you, America thanks you, the world thanks you." A man on TV said.

"No!" The boy yelled and cried. He looked up when he heard Inuyasha on. "Huh, what's this?"

:30 mins later:

"Alright! This show kicked Pokemon's ass!" 

The man who was on the TV before appeared again. "This just in." He looked at a piece of paper. "You are boring us all, you are fired." He read aloud. "What?"

Another man walked up to him. "Sorry you were not supposed to get that, yet. Here is the real report."

The man started to read again. "We cannot find Inuyasha and there can be no Inuyasha without an Inuyasha. They are thinking of canceling it." He put the piece of paper down. "I can't let Inuyasha be canceled. Therefore I will quit this crappy job and live out my dream of being Inuyasha!" He put an Inuyasha mask on and jumped high into the air like Inuyasha. Crashing through the ceiling. His unconscious body hit the ground soon after.

"No!" The boy yelled again.

:Back to the real story:

"Who's making that writing appear!" Inuyasha yelled. "I thought we got rid of the cameracrew.

"We did but there is one person that we cannot get rid of. The writer!" Ash yelled.

"Oh yeah, I'll get him! TETSUSAIGA!"

:CRUSH WITH ROCK:

A large rock fell from the sky on top of Inuyasha.

:In Kennan's house:

"HAHAHAHAH, you can not defeat me Inuyasha you are mine to control! And now that you are stuck in the Pokemon world I will go to your time and be Inuyasha. And Kagome will be mine, or better yet, Sango will be mine! HAHAHAHA!" Kennan tries to jump like Inuyasha but forgets about the ceiling and crashes into it. He falls back by his computer. "On second thought maybe I will just keep writing. I'd rather be Sesshomaru anyway." With that Kennan fell unconscious from crashing into the ceiling.

I must end the chapter here, for I have knocked myself out. But remember to read and not review, is a crime. If you are found accountable of committing this abominable act I will get Inuyasha to use the Wind Scar on you. New chapter will be up soon!


	6. Mob of Psyduck

Inuyasha threw the large rock off of him. "Why you!" He grabbed the Tetsusaiga. Where are you? Come out and fight coward!"

:Drop nuke on Inuya-:

"Wait don't do that," Brock yelled.

:"Oh, ok. Got a little carried away." Drop larger rock on Inuyasha.:

A huge rock fell from the sky and hit him, burying him under the ground. Brock used his Onix to dig Inuyasha out of the ground. "Brock why didn't you use that Onix to fight the one that attacked us?"

"I guess I forgot." They pulled Inuyasha off of the Onix's back. "He doesn't look so good maybe we should take him to a pokemon center."

"We still don't know which way it is to Viridian City."

They heard music coming from a CD player, "We're on the road to Viridian City."

"Onix destroy that damn thing!" Brock yelled. Onix crushed it with his tail then Brock made him go back inside the pokeball.

"I know how we can get there!" We can just follow those signs," Ash said.

"What signs?" Misty asked. Psyduck came out of his pokeball and used amnesia on Ash again.

"That's it, I can't stand that stupid pokemon anymore!" Misty picked up the Tetsusaiga and killed Psyduck.

"Inuyasha, I thought you said the Tetsusaiga only worked for you." Brock said.

"I guess the sword just didn't like Psyduck."

"Where are the signs Ash?"

"I don't remember but we're in the middle of nowhere, I probably was just imagining the signs. I mean look there is just miles of forest in front of us we can't even see a city."

Ash turned around and saw a long row of signs pointing to a city. "I guess we were going the wrong way the entire time, the cities behind us."

"Ash!" They all screamed.

"Don't blame me blame the writer."

:I'm just writing this story, I'm not the one that made you stupid.:

They walked up to one of the signs. Misty and Brock helped Inuyasha walk. Ash read the sign aloud, "Viridian City ten miles." They continued walking and soon came to another sign. "Viridian City 9.9 miles." They kept walking. "Viridian City 9.8000001 miles. After passing many more signs they were finally at the town. "Viridian City 0.1 miles." They walked into the town and brought Inuyasha to the pokemon center.

Inside the pokemon center a woman stood behind a desk in the waiting room. "What happened to him? He looks terrible!"

"Inu, Inuya Iny." (Hey, you don't hear me talking about the way you look)

The doctor will be with you shortly." She said as she brought him into another room. "Take off your clothes and wait here." She said and left.

Inuyasha was about to take off his clothes when he saw Misty was still there. "Get the hell out of here!" He yelled and threw her out of the room. He took of his shirt then noticed that Brock was looking at him. "Get out!" Inuyasha threw Brock out. He looked at Ash who just kept on mumbling greatest trainer EVER and then laughing like a maniac. "Weirdo", Inuyasha thought and took off the rest of his clothes.

The doctor opened the door and stepped into the room. "Hello Ash, here to get your Pokemon neutered?"

"No! Just treat his wounds."

"Alright, he's in bad shape he might have to stay overnight."

Ash nodded and left to find Misty and Brock.

**:Later that night:**

Inuyasha lay on one of the beds in the pokemon center. He was thinking about Kagome and the others. I hope that they are ok. He never noticed Brock and Misty staring at him through the window.

**:Back in Inuyasha's world:**

Sango and Kagome hands were tied together inside a small cage. Miroku was with them but only his feet were tied to the cage. He couldn't use the wind tunnel because he would suck in the others. Him being imprisoned for the past three days didn't stop him from groping Sango. Because she was tied to the cage all she could do was yell at him. "Hentai, pervert!"

"I'm a monk, I was just fixing your clothes." The demon that captured them stepped into the room with two guards behind him.

"That's it, I'm sick of her yelling! You're free to go monk!" He opened the cell door and the two guards grabbed Miroku.

"Aren't you holding us for Naraku."

"Huh, no. I just said I worked for Naraku because he's the number one most hated demon." 

"How would you know that." The demon pulled out a magazine.

"See it is right here in the Demon Badass of the Month magazine." He showed him and on page six it showed Naraku. "It tells all about him, he also won the laziest demon award, you know the kind that just sits back and makes stupid minions do everything and no matter how many times they fail they just keep sending them back."

"Where did you get the poison insects?"

"I found them. And take that annoying Kitsune with you too!" 

Miroku and Shippo stood in the middle of a road where the guards had left them.

"We have to go back and help them," Shippo said."

"Of course we do we will go rescue.." A beautiful woman walked by him. Miroku started to follow her. "Just not right now. I'm sure they will be fine, we should wait for Inuyasha anyway."

**:The next day in the pokemon world:**

Ash had found Brock and Misty cornered by a mob of angry Psyducks near one of the windows of the pokemon center. One of the Psyduck took a step towards them. "Psyduck, Psy, Psy, Duck!" (You have killed a Psyduck you must die)

Another Psyduck walked up by the Psyduck that spoke and said, "Psyduck, Psy." (Well we can't kill anyone)

The other one spoke again. "Psy, duck, duck." (Ok, we won't kill you but we will annoy and confuse you for the rest of your life)

"I think they want Misty, for killing her Psyduck." Ash said. "Well I'm going to go pick up Inuyasha from the pokemon center, good luck." Ash turned and ran off to the pokemon center.

"Don't worry Misty, I'll protect you with my pokemon." He was about to throw a pokeball when he saw a group of women walk around the corner near him. Brock ran off after them and on the way accidentally knocked pushed Misty towards the Psyducks.

"I'll get you both for this!" Misty yelled as she was dragged away.


	7. Inuyasha is lost

I would have updated already but I'm working on my Deus Ex story and have been playing a lot of Advance Wars. I'm starting to hate Advance Wars; 83 days fighting over one city, no one would have ever won that fight. You would think that people would stop joining your armies. I mean we don't even need the city. We are just going to leave right after the battle! "We need to capture 15 properties." NO WE DON'T you stupid bitch! We could just run like hell! Since we don't need to fight Green Earth anyway. We can all just get in a tank with Max and run, while Andy repairs everything that takes damage with his magic wrenches that fix infantry units too. Why even spend that much time fighting over a useless city. It's like going to a bar and fighting over a mug of beer for 90 days. The only person who would fight in a battle like that would be Norm from Cheers. I mean the beer might look good at first but after 90 days it would be warm and wouldn't taste very good. Just like that city is probably in ruins. And if one side did actually win it would be pointless the armies aren't even at war. All the battle would bring would be death and sorrow to the soldiers. And you would think that the other army would own the city because it's in their territory and closer to their base. Why would it be neutral?! Well, enough ranting on with the real story.  
  
Ok where we last left off everyone had split up. Inuyasha and Ash had gotten out of the pokemon center, Shippo and Miroku had been set free, Sango, Kirara, and Kagome were still being held captive by the demon, Misty had been captured by vengeful Psyducks, and Brock went off to look for women.  
  
:Misty:  
  
The Psyducks stood around Misty. One of them got in front of the others and spoke. "We must execute the bitch for killing one of us!" Cries of approval rang though the building.  
"Wait first we must give the accused a fair trial." Another Psyduck spoke up. "You five will be the jury!" He pointed to five Psyducks. The turned to Misty and all made hanging motions with their hands and let out an evil laugh.  
"Why can you all talk now?" Misty asked.  
"That's not important and remember anything you say can and will be used against you." They grabbed her and through her into a dark room.  
  
Later Misty looked around in the dark cell. She saw a small window that she thought that she would be able to crawl through. She made a daring escape plan. The plan was simple. She would climb up to the window, crawl through, and then run like hell. She stood up and jumped on top of a table then she jumped on top of an old bookcase. She made a running leap towards the window. She just made it and crawled through. She looked up and saw three Psyduck in front of her. "What you think we didn't know about this entrance? We may be feebleminded but we are not stupid!" They threw her back inside. "Your trial, and execution will be tomorrow morning."  
Brock will tell Ash and then he and Inuyasha will rescue me. Misty hoped.  
  
:Brock:  
  
They walked out of the pokemon center. "So, you feeling better?"  
"NO! I'll get that writer if it's the last thing I do!"  
:SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT: Inuyasha fell face down on the ground when the spell activated. Inuyasha climbed out of the deep crater he had made.  
"How did you do that!" He yelled.  
:I'm the writer I can do whatever I want:  
"DAMN!"  
"Are you alright Inuyasha." Brock asked as he walked up behind them.  
"Hey Brock, where's Misty," Ash asked.  
"No idea. I remember hearing her yell for help but then I saw this girl walk by so I wasn't paying attention"  
"Well I'm sure she's fine. I'm going to go battle some other trainers with Inuyasha, you want to come watch?"  
"No, I'm going to go look for women. I'm sure I will be back late you know how the women get around me."  
"Right, well good luck." Brock ran off after some woman who walked by. "We'll drag him out of whatever ditch the woman threw him in and continue to the Indigo Plateau tomorrow."  
"It's about time." Inuyasha said.  
"We have four more days until the competition. Well let's go look for some trainers to badly."  
  
Brock walked around town trying to remember what happened to Misty, and looking for women. "O MYGOD! That's right, the Psyduck captured her and then they confused me. I have to rescue her at once!" He ran off in search of the Psyduck.  
  
:Shippo and Miroku:  
  
Shippo ran after Miroku as he chased woman around. Miroku had much more luck than Brock being a smoother talker and better looking but he still didn't have much. He ran into a group of female soldiers and tried to talk to them. He had little luck because they were all lesbians and ended up chasing him with swords and spears.  
"Miroku we need to try to help Kagome and Sango." Shippo kept on telling him. But everytime Miroku started to head back he ran into another woman.  
  
:Ash and Inuyasha:  
  
They walked into a small arena in the middle of town where the pokemon trainers gathered to fight. Ash walked up to one of the trainers. "Hi, I'm Ash and this is my pokemon Inuyasha. I will be the greatest pokemon trainer ever!"  
The other trainer looked at him, "I'm Bill, I love to catch Bug type pokemon, let's have a battle!" He looked at Inuyasha, "I've never seen this type of pokemon before what is it called again."  
"It's an Inuyasha, right Inuyasha?"  
"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Iny."  
"Alright then. Let's get started!"  
"I choose, Inuyasha!" Ash yelled.  
"I choose, Kenny, my Kakuna." Bill threw a pokeball and a Kakuna appeared.  
"You do know that that can only use harden right?"  
: Sweatdrop: "Really? Kakuna use harden!" It's shell started to glow gold. It got bright and brighter, Inuyasha prepared to defend himself. Then it started to glow even brighter and then, it....stopped. "What did that do!" Bill screamed.  
"I think you should stop collecting only bug Pokemon. Finish it off Inuyasha."  
"Inuy." Inuyasha raised his sword and lunged at the Kakuna. The Kakuna would have moved but it couldn't, all it could do to try to dodge the attack was fall over. Inuyasha slashed down and cut its shell in half.  
Bill fell to his knees raised his arms and yelled, "O my god they've killed Kenny, you bastards!" :Well you should have know that would happen when you named it Kenny, don't you watch South Park!:  
"I'm going to get my lawyer and sue you for all your worth." Ash took out his wallet and counted his money.  
"Well right now that's only twelve cents. And look it's ok just put the shell together and get some crazy glue."  
"Your crazy."  
"No, crazy glue."  
"What?" Bill stood their confused.  
"Let's get out of here Inuyasha!" Ash started to run. "No ones taking my twelve cents." He aimed a pokeball at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha return." A red beam shot out and it hit Inuyasha.  
"Hey, what is this!" The beam hit him and sucked him into the pokeball.  
"Oops." Ash said but he had no time to let him back out. Bill started to run after Ash. Ash ran out of the building as fast as he could, dropping the Pokeball that Inuyasha was in as he ran.  
  
Translations- Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Iny = I'm going to open a can of whoop ass on this bug loving fool. I don't really know what that means but I heard it while I was in Kagome's time and I liked it. Inuy = Gladly  
  
I didn't really like that chapter. Anyone have any really good ideas that I can or almost can base a whole chapter on? I'd use small ideas too, anything helps. I'd like to add Sesshomaru to the story too.  
  
Reviews-  
  
Mikokinu(mediaminer)- Thanks but the first reviewer already told me what the boomerang was called. Hmmm I don't remember saying that Inuyasha wasn't a half demon. Well Brock I just made him think about it because he was having bad luck with woman. I'm not going to make him gay. Ash did seem a little self-absorbed in the show I remember him bragging about his badges a few times but I think I made him more crazy than self-absorbed. I know Inuyasha has more moves but we know he likes using the wind scar. You can tell from the last episode that was on Adult Swim. LOL! What's spelled Ki'a'a, a name I used? And I know nobody cares about Psyduck that's why Misty killed him. I'm not trying to make them out of character just a little, what's the word I'm looking for.....more. Brock and Miroku are more obsessed with women. Ash is even crazier than before. And Inuyasha likes using the wind scar even more than before.  
  
REMEMBER TO REVIEW! IF YOU DON'T I'LL GET INUYASHA TO ATTACK YOU! 


	8. Misty's Trial Part 1

To reviewers-  
  
GeminiElf(Mediminer)- Hmmm that would change what I was thinking of doing with this story but I like your idea more. Yeah I'm going to do that. Anything that adds Sesshomaru! Thank you for actually giving me an idea. All my other reviewers just tell me to update soon not that I don't like that, but I needed some ideas.  
  
Okaasan-7(Mediminer)- INUYASHA AND SESSHOMARU WILL KILL MANY MANY MORE POKEMON IN THIS STORY! I kind of forgot about Pikachu at first then I decided not to add him....I just had an idea don't worry he may still get his if I can add him at an appropriate part.  
  
Sakuracheery2(Mediminer)- How does me writing more get you out of your homework? I wish it got me out of mine. There are around 6 other Inuyasha/Pokemon stories that I have read. But they are terrible, all are comedies but they're not that funny. And they're only around 2 chapters long.  
  
Sugarmaster15(Fanfiction)- Thank you for reviewing my story....SEVEN TIMES! Why did you review the chapter that I was just asking for ideas on? Yes, I can control Inuyasha!  
  
Sorry about the wait. I've been working on my Deus Ex story.  
  
:Miroku and Shippo:  
  
"It looks like we escaped those woman," Miroku said breathing heavily from all the running or possibly in a heat spell.  
"Can we go help Kagome and Sango now, Miroku? Even you have to know when to quit."  
"Quit what?" Miroku asked trying to look innocent.  
"Chasing after women!"  
"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm a monk. I just thought that they might need some help in their next battle."  
"Can we just go help Kagome and Sango now?"  
"Of course we can!"  
Shippo jumped on him and put a blindfold around his eyes, "There now you can't see any women," Shippo whispered.  
"Why did you put a blindfold on me?"  
"No reason, I'll tell you which way to go."  
  
:Brock and Ash:  
  
Ash had finally gotten away from Bill not knowing that he had lost Inuyasha. Ash turned a corner and ran into Brock. "Ash! Good thing I found you, I just remembered what happened to Misty. She was captured by a mob of Psyduck!"  
"We have to go save her then!"  
"Where's Inuyasha," Brock asked.  
"He's in a pokeball."  
"Will he be alright in there?"  
"Well the pokemon are fine and happy in there, so he should be alright."  
"Ok I saw the Psyduck running into that building over there." Brock pointed to a large building at the edge of town. They started running towards the large building.  
Ash put a blindfold over Brocks face, "That will keep you from getting distracted by any women we pass along the way," Ash whispered.  
"Why did you put a blindfold on me?"  
"Uhhhh....to shield you're beautiful face from unworthy eyes."  
"O ok, that makes sense." They continued towards the building.  
  
:Inuyasha in Pokeball:  
  
Inuyasha sat in a chair in the middle of a dark room. "Where am I!" Straps came out of the chair, tied, and bound his feet and arms to the chair he was sitting in. An image appeared on a screen in front of him. It was horrible..it was terrifying...it was... Professor Oak!  
The image started to move and talk, "Hello, newly captured pokemon. You probably do not want to obey your new trainer....am I right? WELL THAT'S TOO DAMN BAD! I'm going to force you to watch these lousy advertising commercials and Teletubbies episodes until you agree to obey them....the trainers not the Teletubbies! The image of Oak vanished and an episode of Teletubbies came on.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Inuyasha tried to close his eyes but two arms came out of the chair and held his eyes open and his head in place, forcing him to watch.  
"You will obey your new trainer," Oaks voice was heard coming through speakers on both sides of the chairs, he kept repeating that while an episode of Teletubbies played.  
  
LOL, I always wondered why the pokemon just captured whom, fought to stop the trainer from catching them, would listen most of the time. Well now we know why.  
  
:Misty and the Psyduck:  
  
Two Psyduck who were guarding Misty's cell opened the door and led Misty into a well-lit room with many Psyduck in it. They led Misty to a chair and told her to sit down, which she did. Misty sat in a chair in front of a Psyduck that would be acting as the judge. A gavel hit the desk and a loud, booming voice spoke drowning out all the other noise in the courtroom. "All rise for the honorable judge Mr. Quackers!" Everyone rose to their feet. "You may now be seated, this court is not in session."  
Another Psyduck in the middle of a group stood up and said, "We will act as the jury."  
A young looking Psyduck sat beside Misty, "I will be your defense attorney for this case."  
"Are you sure that those Psyduck on the jury don't have anything against me?" Misty asked.  
"Of course not, these Psyduck were chosen because they have nothing against you." I should also tell you that I have never lost a case," her lawyer assured her. Misty smiled when she thought that there might be some hope that she could win. Those hopes quickly faded when she looked towards the jury. They quickly held up a sign that read, You will be hanging in the gallows when were through with you. Her lawyer then turned to her, "I should also mention that I have never won a case either."  
"Am I being tried as a minor?" She asked.  
"No our laws are much better than you humans laws, no matter the age, you kill someone you die. But I'm told that we will win."  
"By who?"  
"A public relations man."  
I'm doomed, she thought.  
  
:Sesshomaru:  
  
"My lord, my lord!" Jaken ran over to Sesshomaru.  
"What is it?" Sesshomaru answered in his usual unemotional, monotone voice.  
Jaken looked at his reptilian like hands and quickly said, "Inuyasha has been seen nearby."  
"I know," Sesshomaru said sounding annoyed, he could, of course, smell him and his companions from such a short distance.  
"They were also captured some time ago by another demon. It's the same demon that tried to get other demons and humans to rebel against you!" Jaken searched his lord's face for any sign of emotion. For a moment there seemed to be something in his eyes but no there was still no sign of emotion, it was probably just the moonlight reflecting off of them.  
  
"Jaken, stay here with Rin and Ah and Un," Sesshomaru said quietly then flew off. I've been searching for that demon. If he really has captured my fool of a brother all I have to do is follow Inuyasha's scent, which would lead me to him. If everything went well tonight he would kill two birds with one stone, literally.  
  
I'm thinking of making Sesshomaru be in love with Sango. And they all get transported to the Pokemon world. What do you think? 


	9. Misty's Trial Part 2

Lot of views and reviews so far on both sites. I guess I'll have to work on this more often since no one is reading my Deus Ex story.

Sakuracheery2(Mediminer)- I'm home schooled too. You can get done a lot faster.

:Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Shippo:

Sesshomaru flew through the trees so fast that he would have been almost invisible to a human's eye. He ran towards the east where he last smelt his brother and saw that rebellious demon but the wind changed direction and he could smell that Kitsune that was always with Inuyasha. He spun around and ran towards the north where he could smell him. Sesshomaru jumped and landed quietly on top of a tree limb. Even Sesshomaru face showed some surprise when he saw the Kitsune sitting on a blindfolded monk's forehead giving him directions. Sesshomaru jumped from the trees in front of them., "Where is Inuyasha?"

"Ahhhhh, it's Sesshomaru!" Shippo fell off Miroku's head and hit the ground. Then as usual he was cowering in fear.

"Sesshomaru! Where?" Miroku grabbed his staff and charged towards Sesshomaru, he tripped and hit a tree. Then he remembered to take off the blindfold.

"Where is Inuyasha?"

"We don't know we were attacked by a demon and it used a spell to send Inuyasha somewhere. Then it took us prisoner."

"Where is the demon now, I can no longer smell him?"

"We are going back where the demon is to rescue our friends. His lair is in a long dark tunnel, it's nearby," Miroku said while rubbing the large bump on his head.

"Show me."

"Why do you need to find this demon, surely your not doing this to help us."

"He was trying to recruit soldiers to start a war with me. Doing that in my lands would bear the penalty of death." Sesshomaru answered, still showing no emotion.

"His lair is this way," Shippo said and lead Sesshomaru to the cave it was taking refuge in. Sesshomaru quietly followed behind him.

:Misty:

The judge, Mr. Quackers, banged his gavel on the desk and pointed to Misty. "You stand accused of killing a Psyduck...how do you plead."

Misty's lawyer hit the desk and rose to his feet, "OBJECTION!" He yelled. "She's sitting down not standing up."

"......"

"......" There was silence all around the courtroom.

The judge straightened his glasses and said, "Mr. Quack, what law school did you graduate from?"

"Well I never really went to school. I got my diploma on the internet. On a site called then I went to study at another website called I really understood that last site."

"I'll bet you did. Well that explains it." He turned to Misty, "Now do you just want to plead guilty so that we won't have to listen to anymore of this? I need to get to a golf game in a few minuets."

"But I'm innocent!"

"Alright but before when you lose you where just going to be executed. But because you're torturing us by making us listen to this guy, I think that it would be only fair if we torture you before your execution."

"Well I'm dead." Misty said quietly.

"Well you lived a good life."

"I'M ONLY 15!"

"I said good not long. But don't worry we will win," He said confidently. I'll use every thing that taught me!"

"Do you have a piece of paper?"

"Yes," He handed a piece of paper to her with a pen." She started writing.

_I hearby let it be know that I, Misty, being of sound mind, do make and declare this to be my last Will and Testament._

:Kagome, Sango, and Kirara:

The short demon walked through a long dark tunnel in his cave. His cave was more like a maze he and his guards got lost all the time. Which wouldn't be strange if he hadn't lived in this cave for 29 years but he was forgetful. He finally came to old wooded door, he opened the latch on the door with a small wooded key then pulled the door open. He stepped inside. "Hello ladies, what are you doing here?"

"...You captured us."

"...Right...sorry I'm forgetful."

"It's been four days why did you capture us anyway!" Kagome yelled.

"Ummm well uhh. GUARDS!" Some of his guards ran in with their weapons drawn.

"What's wrong sir?"

"Why did I capture those three?"

"...So that Sesshomaru would come thinking that Inuyasha was here. And you sent Inuyasha to that other world so that he wouldn't be any trouble."

"What was I going to do when Sesshomaru got here."

"Well you said that you would remember."

"Well I forgot, are you sure you don't know."

"I don't know a thing sir. And Sesshomaru is here with that monk and annoying Kitsune. Because of that, all your guards would like to take this time to take our paid vacation." The guards started to run out of the room and caves.

:Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Shippo:

"It's behind those trees," Shippo said while pointing at three large trees. Sesshomaru cut them down in one swipe with his sharp claws. They hear many loud footsteps then saw demons and humans running out of the caves. Sesshomaru killed one with the whip attack he usually uses. He didn't bother with the others. He revived the dead demon with the Tensaiga.

Sesshomaru grabbed the demon and slammed him into the wall, rather gently considering what he could have done to him, "Where is your leader?"

The demon's face turned white when he saw Sesshomaru, "In the dungeon!"

"Take us there," Sesshomaru commanded then dropped the demon. The demon turned and started to lead them deeper into the caves until they came to a door which lead them to the dungeons. The demon opened the door and walked inside with Sesshomaru quietly following behind him.


	10. Candy Store

Sorry I haven't been updating, I have been working on another story and my Internet has not been working.

-----------

:Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Shippo:

The frightened demon lead Sesshomaru and the others deeper into the caves. They finally came to a long dark tunnel with a door at the end. The demon flung open the door and they saw the short demon talking to Kagome, Sango, and Kirara. Sesshomaru prepared to kill it with his claws. The demon turned and looked at them. "Hello…who are you?"

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled in surprise at seeing the demon.

"Oh, your Sesshomaru?" The demon said stupidly.

"…Yes." Sesshomaru answered.

"And I am?" The short demon asked.

"You don't know your own name!" Shippo asked.

"A name? What's that?" He asked.

"Why would this demon want to start a war with you?" Sango asked Sesshomaru.

"Well he…he did…something. Now what was it?" The demon said then sat down to think.

"How did you get this forgetful anyway?" Kagome asked.

He leaned backwards and rolled his eyes back like he was deep in thought, even though there was really nothing going through his mind, kind of like Cliff on the Cosby Show, "Well it was back in the year 2994."

"…That year hasn't happened yet."

"Maybe I have a time machine then, now shut up and listen!"

"…Fine."

"So as I was saying, before I was interrupted, the story takes place in 2995."

"But you said it was 2994 before!"

"Well I lied, now no more interruptions!"

"Fine."

"Well it was in 2995 I was the leader of an army of giant cockroaches that was attacking the village of Rivendel and we were…"

"Cockroaches, that's crazy? And isn't that name from in the Lord of the Rings." I wish Hojo would stop asking me to see that with him, Kagome thought.

"It's not my fault if the person who named the town plagiarized the name! Now we were searching for the aliens who had attacked us the year before and then ran off into the forest nearby…are you following this?

"No!"

"What's an alien?" Shippo asked.

"Good, good. Now we found them and a great battle was waged. Now don't just assume that this is a war story this is really a tragic tale about friendship and love and romance and, and carefully assorted mixed nuts."

Everyone else stared at each other dumbfounded until Sesshomaru broke the silence, "Why would you get mixed nuts if you wanted to assort them?"

"And wouldn't that take a long time?" Shippo asked.

"No, because I used the magical nut assorterer thingy, I have it right here!" He held up a small pebble.

"That is what assorts the nuts?"

"Yes, you just put the nut on the flat part and it assorts it."

"It assorts a single nut? But how do you assort a single nut."

"It just does, that's why its magic!" The short demon yelled.

Miroku threw his arms up in frustration, "THIS DEMON IS INSANE!"

"Just kill him already!" The demon that had lead Sesshomaru to him yelled. "Me and everyone else who works for him has to listen to this crap every freaken day!" Sesshomaru went for his sword, Toukijin, and jumped towards the insane demon but it drew out his flute and began to play it. A red beam shot out of it and froze them.

When they could move again they found themselves standing on a circular metal platform. They saw the forgetful short demon along with the one that had lead them to him standing behind a glass window.

"Sir, how should we kill them?"

"Kill whom…..oh yes right…right. I'm going to place them in an easily escapable situation involving an overly elaborate and exotic death."

"Why? And didn't they try to do that in Austin Powers."

"It's not my fault everyone keeps stealing my ideas!"

"..Right…so what do we kill them with?"

"We lower them down into a pit of lava."

"Well that's original."

"Sharks then?"

"No, it's been done before."

"Sharks with giant laser beams attached to their heads!"

"That's also from Austin Powers, and we don't have those!"

"Throw me a frickin bone here!"

"What about snapping turtles."

"Alright that works for me." The demon pulled the lever that would lower them into the pit of ferocious snapping turtles.

"How do we get out of here!" Shippo said while cowering in fear.

"I have an idea, only half of the platform has began to lower down. We can just jump onto the side that isn't lowering." Miroku said.

"That's just crazy enough to work!" Everyone made the jump except for Shippo who continued to cower in fear. He fell to the bottom and was attacked and devoured by the turtles.

"Shippo!" Kagome screamed. "….Oh well, at least I won't have to go into that candy store to get anything for Shippo anymore. I remember the last time I went in."

:Kagome's flashback:

Kagome walked down the street carrying a shopping list. "Ok I've got the medical supplies, I got Inuyasha potato chips, Miroku a case of soda, Kirara Meow Mix, Sango Aspirin in case she has to listen to Miroku hit on other women. That's right I still need to get Shippo some of that candy he likes. She opened the door to the candy store. While humming the Meow Mix song.

As soon as she stepped inside she saw a poor looking boy looking inside of a chocolate bar. He pulled out a golden piece of paper and immediently burst into song. "I've got a golden ticket, I've got a golden ticket." He was then punched in the face and sent flying across the room. Another boy grabbed it.

"Get that ticket!" The other kids screamed and tackled the boy who now held it. The storeowner reached under his desk and pulled out a machine gun loaded with gumballs. He began firing gumballs into the kids' mouths.

"You want some candy too bitch!" He yelled when he saw Kagome. He was about to open fire when a kid jumped behind him and hit him with a candy cane. The kid with the candy cane picked up the ticket and held it up but was then hit in the face with a flying caramel apple.

"How do you like them apples." A kid yelled from across the room. The kid dove towards the ticket but was hit and knocked out by a thrown newspaper. A man wielding two newspapers. Jumped into the room and knocked two kids away from the poor looking boy. The boy grabbed the ticket and ran out the door.

"Run Charlie, run straight home!" The newspaperman yelled after the boy then turned back towards the kids. "Come on you punks, candy will never defeat the sports section!"

:End flashback:

(My version of Willy Wonka and the Chocklate Factory)

"Ok we have to get those demons." Kagome said. They ran out of the room and saw both demons in front of them. The short one holding his flute. "How did you know we escaped."

"Did you not hear the words easily escapable situation. I saw Austin Powers and I know what happened. AND I'M NOT BEING FROZEN AND LAUNCHED INTO SPACE WITH A CAT, I'M A DOG PERSON!" He began to play his flute to transport them all into the Pokemon world, including the other demon.

"What did I do?" The demon yelled.

"You have failed me for the last time." They all vanished. "…Wait a minuet, did he ever fail me? Oh well. Shit, I forgot to tell him about his father."

:Inuyasha:

Inuyasha still sat with his arms and legs bound to the chair. He was starting to go crazy from all the lousy commercials. "You will obey! You will obey!" Oak's voice continued to echo throughout the room. His voice was starting to hypnotize Inuyasha.

"Yes, I will ob-….No!" Inuyasha screamed.

Another commercial came on. This one showed a car crashing out of a window to land on the street below. It then went over a cliff and fell over a cliff. It smashed into the ground and exploded. Words appeared at the bottom of the screen and an announcer said, "Drink Samuel Adams, always a good decision..…unless you're driving."

"You will obey!"

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will!"

"No I won't!"

"….Yes you, you will."

"….Nah."

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Uh huh."

"Uh uh."

"…..You won't obey!"

"Yes I will! …..Damn….I mean no I won't!"

"Hahaha you fell for it."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

---------------------------

Kennan- "Ok that's the end everyone!"

Everyone- :looks up in surprise:

Sesshomaru- "Are you serious?"

Inuyasha- "That sucked!"

Kennan- "Ummmm….Well…I."

Misty- "What about my trial? Are they really going to kill me?"

Kennan- "Hopefully."

Sango- "What about Sesshomaru being in love with me, he's a lot cuter then hat perverted monk."

Miroku and Brock- Gropes Sango. Who's perverted? And we should have a bigger role in this story!"

Kennan- "Are you crazy, with all the woman you chased you two are lucky to be alive!"

Sesshomaru- :looks at Sango: "Who's cute? Human women don't interest me!"

Sango- "Hey I'm up here!"

Sesshomaru- :Stops staring at her chest: "I know." :continues staring at her chest:

Sango- "Hentai!" :hits him:

Shippo- "What about me all I did was cower in fear! I WANT A BIGGER PART! Why don't you revive me and put me back in the story as a powerful and handsome demon slayer."

Inuyasha- :hits Shippo: "Your lucky to be in this story, or any story!" :Prepares to hit him again:

Shippo- :cowers in fear:

Kagome- "Inuyasha, SIT! I have a better idea Inuyasha. Kirara!"

Kirara- :growls and eats Shippo:

Pikachu- "Pika, Pikachu!"

Ash- "Pikachu your back!"

Kirara- :growls and eats pikachu:

Ash- "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kagome- "And do we ever get back to our own world?

Ash- "And what about me I'm still not the greatest Pokemon trainer EVER!"

Sesshomaru- "And I want to kill that forgetful demon."

Forgetful demon- "And what about….uhhhh…what about…ummm….it was something. O well I forgot."

Kennan- "ALRIGHT ENOUGH! I'll continue the story!"

Everyone- "YAY!"

Ash's mom- "Wait! Am I or Mr. Mime going to be in this story."

Everyone- "HELL NO!"

Souta and Kagome's grandpa- "What about us, we want to be in it?"

Kennan- "Kirara!"

Kirara- :eats them both:

Kennan- "HAHAAHAHAHA!"


	11. I said Vacuum

Sorry for the wait, I'm lazy…..   
Reviews from mediaminer- 

GeminiElf: I'll do something like that.

Reviews from fanfiction- 

Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter: Awwww puppy dog eyes!

Clawfang: Messed up in a good way or a bad way?

**:Sesshomaru, Kagome, and the other fools:**

"Where are we?" Kagome asked when she woke up. She looked around for the other and saw that they were all huddled together in a circle looking at something on the ground. She got up and walked over to them and she saw what it was, a body of some creature.

Sesshomaru turned it over with his foot. "Is it some type of demon?" Kagome asked Sango.

"If it is, it's one of the ugliest demons that I have ever seen." Sango answered.

"It may be able to tell us where we are," Sesshomaru drew the Tenseiga, and with one quick stroke of his blade, he cut both of the messengers of the afterlife hovering over the corpse in half.

The hideous creature slowly opened its eyes then yelled, "Psyduck," and started running around in circles. It continued to run around in circles until it ran into a tree and fell over onto its back.

"I don't think that this thing will be of much help to us." Miroku said while trying to stop Psyduck from running into the tree.

"Useless creature." Sesshomaru beheaded it with his sword but it quickly got back up with its head reattached. "Useless sword."

Kagome grabbed Psyduck to stop him from running into the tree, "We could just take it with us. There was a sign that said that a town was nearby, maybe someone will recognize it."

"Fine." Sesshomaru reluctantly agreed. "But let's be quick about getting out of here I'm a busy demon; I have things to do, places to go, a brother to kill, a sword to steal, a 10 year old girl to seduce…."

"What!"

"…I said I have to feed my dog."

"You have a dog?" Kagome asked.

"….Yes, its brown and white, and, and…. Let's just get going!"

**:Ash and Brock:**

Ash and Brock finally began to near the building where Misty's trial was being held. They entered the building and where surprised when they entered a large courtroom that was filled up with Psyduck. They were even more surprised when they noticed that everyone except for Misty's attorney and the judge was asleep. The lawyer seemed to be doing most of the talking. The judge looked like he was about to strangle the lawyer.

"Look! We have indisputable evidence that she killed him!"

"Like what?"

"What about the fact that we found her fingerprints on the murder weapon and there are three witnesses!"

"Maybe it was her clone that murdered him!"

"Ash, this could be interesting to watch." Brock said.

"Yeah. I'm going to get some popcorn, what day is it?"

Brock looked at his watch and pushed a button on it to check the date, "It's Wednesday. "Hey, wasn't it Monday when we started heading for this building?"

"Uhhhh…"

**:Ash's flashback:**

"Hurry up Brock, we're almost there." Ash yelled as he continued to run towards the building.

"Well, it's hard to run with this blindfold on!"

"Hey! Aren't you that pokemon trainer Ash?" Brock heard a new voice behind him and stopped.

"Yes, I'm Ash. You must be one of my many fans." Ash extended his hand and prepared to get his pen to sign an autograph.

"I'm no fan of yours you self absorbed jackass. And I see no need to introduce myself. I'm only here for two reasons. One is to defeat you so that I am one step closer to being the greatest pokemon trainer EVER! The other reason is to show you that my pokemon are better than yours are. I've heard about your crazy training methods, how last year you forced your Pikachu to scale that mountain and how he never returned!"

"I gave him a choice, he could have done that 20 mile swim through lava with the boulder on his back."

"You sick twisted bastard!" The other trainer threw a punch at him. Ash ducked but Brock couldn't see what was happening with the blindfold on. The man's fist struck him hard in the nose, Brock fell back and tumbled down a steep hill.

**:End flashback:**

"Ash! What happened to the other two days!"

"Nothing, you got drunk after every woman in town refused to go out with you."

"Really, again? That's the fifth time this month."

"Yeah. Well, the popcorn at the Movie Theater is half off today; I'll be right back."

"You better get at least two, something tells me that this is going to be a long trial."

**:Sesshomaru, Kagome, and the other fools:**

Sesshomaru was the first to notice the boy with the three bags of popcorn and stupid looking hat run up behind them. "Hey, follow me, you won't want to miss this!" The boy yelled to them.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"My name is Ash, maybe you've heard of me."

"No, I never have."

Sesshomaru was the only one who caught the boys next two words, "What did you say!" Sesshomaru went for his sword.

"Vacuum! I said vacuum, because sometimes I get an urge to vacuum, my house…with a vacuum." Ash couldn't think of anything better to say for an excuse.

Sesshomaru took a threatening step forward and was about to kill the boy but he stopped when he hit his foot on something hard that was lying on the ground; he looked down and saw a pokeball. "What is this?"

"You don't know what that is, then you must not be from around here. It's a pokeball and inside is a creature that does whatever you tell it to do." Sesshomaru opened the ball and familiar, silver haired, demon fell out.


End file.
